ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission Episode 10: 10 HEROES UNITED (Part 1)
This episode is the first part of the 10th Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission episode. It also features a mega-crossover between 10 fan fiction heroes. Characters *Cyber 10 *Denis *Zen 10 (Coolcrix) *Ryan The Beast *Ghasten 10 *David 10 *Richard Rhyneheart *Sif 100 *PerpleX *Armdude *Max Wellington *The Rinzlers *Control Master Aliens Used By Cyber 10 *Cyber BeatleShark *Recon *Jetstorm By Zen 10 *Arachno-Man *Infinite Arachno-Man By PerpleX *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Wildmutt By Denis 10 *Jetray By David 10 *Diamondhead By Armdude *Clockwork By Ghasten *Night Shade The New Extended Preview Location: Middle of City A lady ran into a shop with fear Lady: *phew* The cashier of the shop confronts the lady Cashier: Are you okay,miss? Lady: Yes, thank you for your concern. Hunter droids began to appear in the city Zen as Arachno-Man swings into the scene Aracho-Man: Hey seafood bots, I'm gonna catch you and eat you for dinner cooked with butter! Arachno-Man shoots a giant web to trap the droids The droids cut the net using their giant claws Aracho-Man: Well that didn't turn out well... Then, one of the droids were destroyed by a laser beam Cyber BeatleShark: Need any help? Aracho-Man: Well, no I don't need any...WELL OF COURSE I DO! Stinkfly(PerpleX) shoots slime on the droids Stinkfly: Fire your laser beam towards them Cyber BeatleShark: Umm...okay Cyber BeatleShark shoot laser beams towards the droids The droids explode due to the chemical reaction between Stinkfly's slime and Cyber BeatleShark's laser beam. Cyber BeatleShark: Awesome! Let's try my way now Cyber BeatleShark munches pieces of metal from a destroyed building Cyber BeatleShark spits it out resulting an acidic substance to come out Aracho-Man: Now let's stop bragging and fight these bots All of them head to the street and destroy some of the drones Stinkfly: I guess it's time for XLR8! PerpleX transforms into XLR8 Cyber BeatleShark transforms into Recon Recon: Wanna race? Aracho-Man: It's not a good time ya' know Recon charges an electric bolt and fires it towards the drones Recon: Where's Max with the backup? Oh well I can clear this street 10 seconds flat! Then suddenly, Unknown voice: An MLP reference? seriously? The three (Zen, Cyber and PerpleX) rotated their heads to see where the voice came from It was revealed that the voice came from David 10 (Narutosasuke) Recon: Finally! Denis: Hi, Cyber! Recon: Denis! Sif: Okay what's the plan again? The heroes make a circle and listens to Max's plan Max: All right, the plan is simple we're gonna trash this bots and save any civilians that we can find. If something else "incredible" happens we might change this plan, got it guys? Heroes: Got it. Recon: Well we may not know each other very well, but we have to take care each other. No matter what happens, stick together. We're a team! Ryan: Let's do this! Richard: LET'S GO! Ghasten: Uhm, guys.... Ghasten points to the giant portal A massive spaceship comes out of the portal Armdude: Oh my gosh! Then, a message from The Rinzlers was displayed in every media player that existed The message also appeared on the giant screen in the middle of the city Rinzlers: Greetings, fellow Earthlings. We have started an invasion to destroy your population on this planet. If you want this to stop, give us the Cybermatrix. The screen shows an image of the Cybermatrix Rinzlers: It is in the hands of a teenage human that calls himself "Cyber" The screen shows a picture of Cyber Recon: Well there goes my identity Rinzlers: Retrieve the Cybermatrix for us or you will die in the hands of The Rinzler Brothers! The transmission ended Max: Cyber? Recon: What choice do I have left? Max: No, don't think like that. We can stop this. We brought backup. We can stop this invasion and The Rinzlers Recon: You're right, I can't give the Cybermatrix to them, the whole universe will be destroyed Sif: That's the spirit! Zen: Think positive. Recon: All right!Let's do this! Wait, how are we going to stop the portal? Max: Well I created this bomb which can destroy portals, we have to throw it into the portal and see what happens. ~End of extended sneak peek~ Trivia *This crossover special is not canon to the Zen 10 Universe. *This is the first mega-crossover in the Cyber 10 Universe. Category:Episodes Category:Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission Episode Category:Movies